funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Achievement table
Achievement db archive. Achievement Order Is there a way to get the order of the achievements in the tables to be the same as the order on the official achievements section of FunOrb? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid not. It currently uses firstedit as a its method of ordering, which lists them in the order they were created. This, however, will work correctly as long as we create the pages in the order they should be in, and we move them when we have a typo (not copy, paste, delete.) If you want to get it in the right order, you could copy the text onto another page, and move it onto the right page, but this would delete all past revisions. I'm not sure if just deleting and undeleting the page would work. Timeroot Talk • • 23:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be possible to add another parameter to and sort by that? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:22, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::It might be... I was just reviewing this page of the DPL manual to see if it had anything. I'm still looking through it right now, and I've found a few that look promising... Timeroot Talk • • 23:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, most of it looks it would flop. A couple would work, but as soon as someone edited them, they would get to moved to the top of the list. Erk. The one option that looks like it would work is the sortkey parameter. It could be fed into , which would use it as the sortkey for the categories. (as in, Category:, if you forgot what a sortkey was). This would actually have two advantages: All achievement categories would be ordered like the tables - and it would make the main game pages organize correctly. I could already make ... the default sortkey could be the game name, so no-one would actually notice the difference until we start entering the keys. Timeroot Talk • • 00:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I see what you mean, let's see if it works. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::There is a method I've thought of, but it'd probably take a very long time to finish. We manually number the achievements, like this: etc. Then sort by the number. What do you think? :Sounds great! The sortkey method doesn't seem to be working (I get, like, 5 lists of achievements all jumbled up) but we could set these cells you talk about to display:none;, and then use the sortable option to sort by that. Or, if you think it's a better idea, we could keep it visible. Or (if someone can figure out how to do it) we can keep it invisible, with a button "sort as on FunOrb". Unfortunately, I am censored-participle horrible at JavaScript. I can't even say "Good-bye world!". Timeroot Talk • • 04:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think I got it working. Copy the JavaScript here in into (or , if you use that) and then look at a page with some sortkeys. Currently, Arcanists is the only one. If you follow the link to the Arcanists article I just gave, you'll go straight to the achievements section, so you'll probably see as the achievements re-arrange into proper order, or at least the first few. If you look at their achievement pages, you cane see how I added the info. Now, if only I could find a way to add a button to put them back in that order afterwards.... Timeroot Talk • • 06:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Forgot to sign earlier... -.-' I think it should be fine to leave the number visible. And if the table is going to be sortable, the images should be centralised; I saw this on Virogrid and it looked strange to me. 19118219 Talk 13:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we should get to actually implementing this. =P Oh, and I don't understand what the default order button does. It doesn't seem to change the order at all, even when I sort by something else then click it. If it does nothing and can't work properly, I say remove it. And after these numbers are added in, that'll be the "default order", so it won't need to be there anyway... 19118219 Talk 08:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) If it's not tedious (I don't know, this whole thing is very confusing to me), could someone go to the template and make all the small images in the tables centralised? (by adding "|center" to the back of the image data, like this: ) 19118219 Talk 07:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Made the change - it was just a change to one template. (If you'd like me to explain how this template works more in detail, it's fine.) Now, I didn't do it exactly the way you said, because, as incredibly dumb as it may sound, when the parser sees the "|center" marker, it converts it to a deprecated tag. So, I did it with CSS styles instead. (In this case, it's the text-align property. TimerootT • C • 00:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update: Games that still need it; how to sort. I just thought I should put here that several of things discussed above have been resolved. You can now sort the achievements freely; just use the sortKey parameter (see here for an example). It uses letters, so Enchanter=AA,Apprentice=AB,etc...BA,BB,BC,....FA,FB,FC... and the default value is ZZ (which no achievement should be assigned; it would be the 676th achievement). If you wish to actually see it sort (normally right now it doesn't do anything), you can copy the JavaScript that OrbFu so kindly made for me. Now, in case anyone wanted a list, here are all the games that don't use this table: The above list will automatically update So, if you're ever bored, those are cases you can work on. Well, not counting pirate empires (at the time of writing)... TimerootT • C • 16:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Sweet! They're all gone! Thanks, Quartic! Now, I've got some ideas for streamlining Infobox achievement... Heheheh! Nah, just kidding. But I really do have a couple ideas. TimerootT • C • 04:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, now I'm intrigued. Also, does the automatic sort work completely? (on the achievements with a sortkey), because I'm thinking adding the sort key to the rest would be a good task for a bot. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the sortkey is fully functional. My ideas were just to use that same bit of code in the preloader as a default for the name and game parameters. Of course, the template could always be fed different values as an override, and if it wasn't a title of the form GAME/Achievement:ACHIEVEMENT, it would still be placed in the categories for pages with a name/game. But otherwise, in future pages we could completely skip these parameters. Now, about the idea with a bot... how would you get the bot to know which letters to feed the template? It would be pretty hard, I think, to get a wiki-based bot to read data from funorb. But tell me your ideas. TimerootT • C • 22:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Getting the bot to know which key to add is the biggest hurdle. But I can use the bot as an edit tool if necessary - should be faster that doing it via a browser at least. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mmm... a point is had by you. And just a tip; if you want to be able to see all the sortkeys for a game at once, you can make the column visible by adding .gameSortIndex, #Ach_OrderHeader {display: table-cell !important} to your file. It'll give you a look at how few are actually done. TimerootT • C • 23:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::If anyone's interested, I've been trying to get some advice on how to go about using a bot to do this here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Another minor issue is knowing which sortkey to apply to hidden achievements. I might need some help with this for some games. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I was just looking at this page (also linked to above), and I noticed that sortkey has been added as an order method. Perhaps it might be a cleaner implementation than our current one? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :How would you restore default order? An onLoad to bung it into a local variable for later recovery? OrbFu 09:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Uh... This may be a little unclear, but I'll try my best... If you look up at top of this section, you'll see that's exactly what I was trying to do. For some reason, however, it created errors moste evile. The table would generate 4 or 5 copies of each achievement, and put them in seemingly random order. So, after multiple tries, I gave up and used the same parameter I'd put into Infobox achievement and made an invisible table cell which - thanks to OrbFu - can sort the table. Sorry, Quartic... but it didn't work, at least for me. If you (or OrbFu, or anyone else) can get it work, that'd be great. But I suggest we stick with the current system. Switching to the DPL'ed version wouldn't make it any simpler, and this has the added bonus that we can see all the sortkeys at a glance - if we so choose. TimerootT • C • 23:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Images Shouldn't we add images to the table? For example, if there were 500 Orb Points for an achievement it would display 500? And for 2 Orb Coins it would display ? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 22:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Good idea - we already do it on the achievement pages, so it makes sense to do it in the main table too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, I can do that (it will require several changes, to high use pages, so the Job Queue will back up for maybe a day or 2, I warn you). Do you want just the image, or the image and the number? TimerootT • C • 23:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::For the coins, just the image. (When you hover over it, it will show you the number, though.) For the points, both the image and the number. (Same thing with hovering.) [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 23:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::In terms of accessibility it would be better to have and 500 . (Oh, BTW, why do you favour File: over Image:?) OrbFu 07:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::File is the newer way, and it uses less space. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 11:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I realize I'm quibbling, but w/e... Your second reason makes sense. "Beacuse it's newer"? It seems you have been duly hypnotized by advertising. Just because something is newer... you assume it's better? TimerootT • C • 23:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was stating it was newer, not arguing that it was newer. O_o [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 23:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::W/E... back to topic. Could someone (OrbFu, Killr, and Quartic) make a mock table row so I can see how you want it? TimerootT • C • 23:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Thought about it, and realised that it will break the sorting. At the moment the points and coins tables are sorted as numbers, but if we put in images they'll sort as text, putting 10 between 1 and 2. On File vs Image: I'm unconvinced that saving one byte is worth the clarity. Image: tells you it's an image, whereas File: could be an ogg, for example. OrbFu 07:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Meh.. that's inconvenient... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Could we use 2 ? And here's that pizza you ordered. Easy stuff, tbh. As for the file/image... There is a bot converting Image to File on RuneScape wiki. Not that it matters, but still. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 19:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I would prefer: :I think it reads better if the image is after the text. As for file/image, I could run a bot script to standardise them, if people want me to. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Might as well ask for the source code for the bot on RuneScape wiki (go to w:c:runescape:User:TehKittyBot). Be aware they have a policy on using template signatures there. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 20:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I already have a bot, which I'm sure I can use to do this. Thanks for the suggestion though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorted games. I've just completed sorting Arcanists. It's slow work, because I have to do it page by page, but I might still be able to work out a way to speed it up. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Armies of Gielinor and Bouncedown done. Brick-à-Brac is proving difficult, due to the à character. Might have to do it manually. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::All games complete, except Steel Sentinels. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Achievements I've noticed that the links to Halloween achievements aren't being displayed properly. They should be orange, but instead they are the default blue colour. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Halloween achievements Looking at the table of Halloween achievements I feel that it would be more useful to have a Game column between image and achievement name achievement name and requirement (more doable). That allows for comparison with the list of games which Jagex put up to see which games have achievements we don't know about. I'm going to change a few templates, so this is to explain why (and to garner opinions on whether it's an improvement). OrbFu 13:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Notes I've seen some examples on the DPLWiki where they have one column in a table giving a snippet of text from the pages listed. I was thinking this could be useful, after thinking of the some of the confusion that may occur with users who only browse the tables, and never visit the individual pages - think, for instance, of achievements whose description is slightly confusing, such as "Paper Bag", or (more recently) "Do You Have Any...?". Also, this might encourage more users to add information to the articles. Any thoughts/criticism? TimerootT • C • 06:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. Care to create an example? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : }|column|Game !! }}Requirement !! Orb Points !! Orb Coins !! Members !! Notes,\n¦-\n,,\n¦} allowcachedresults=true namespace= }} :Well, something like this. As far as I can tell, it would take a slight edit to Template:Infobox achievement.dpl to put the notes into their column, and then (sadly) it would seem that all the sections of notes would have to be labelled "Notes". Is that something Quarticbot could do? I don't know. It would show the first 30 characters, rounded down to the last word. And if there is still more text, it would provide a link to page in the form of ''See More''. The text and character limit can be changed if needed. TimerootT • C • 08:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Confusion The stuff before the table uses }}}|achievements|}} to get something to pass through to the counting templates, whereas the table itself passes achievements}}} to DPL. The documentation of parameters makes no mention of }. Does anyone know what's going on here? OrbFu 14:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and for additional confusion the page has the "Fully protected" template but is completely unprotected. OrbFu 14:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC)